Dark Lights
by Jedeye13
Summary: This is sort of a sequel to Life and Love. You don't necessarily have to read it but it might make a little more sense. R/R


Dark Lights  
  
Chapter 1: A Kalm Day  
  
I laid on my back staring at the sky while my sis and Cloud train in the fields outside of Kalm. I just came along because they wanted me too. They think I need some sort of training.  
  
"Cloud I'm going to take a breather. Hey Jed why don't you spar with Cloud?" Aeris asked as she sat down next to me.  
  
"Like I said I'm peaceful. Besides the sky is really quite amazing." I said not taking my attention from the heavens. I just don't feel like it.   
  
"Yeah you're just scared. I would be to fighting the best fighter in the world," my sis said to me playfully.  
  
"I'm fine with being scared," I said still looking at the sky.  
  
"Jed do if for me then," she said giving me her puppy dog face look.  
  
"Fine just don't make that face. It gives me the creeps," I said jumping to my feet. Aeris gave me a look but I just shrugged it off. I extended my pole and prepared to fight. "Okay let's get this over with."   
  
Cloud rushed at me with his sword drawn and i easily dodged it. I tapped him in the back of his head with my pole. He turned quickly turned around, and began to attack me. I continually blocked with my pole not leading him land one hit. Okay this is starting to get boring. I faked him with a punch and then kicked his hands with my foot causing his sword to fly through the air. I then tripped him and caught the sword. With his sword, I pointed at his chest and laughed.   
  
"Nice try," I said while helping Cloud up. Then handed him back his sword.   
  
"I thought you were peaceful?" Cloud asked jokingly.  
  
"I am," was all I replied.   
  
"How did you do that?" Aeris asked a little surprised by the outcome of the spar.  
  
"What? I'm sure that's happened to Cloud before. Am I right?" I said not really knowing what the big deal was. I beat him. It happens to everyone.  
  
"Yeah it has happened. Though no one has been able to knock away my sword before. Let alone use it against me like that," Cloud said while scratching his head. "So how good are you with Materia?"  
  
"I don't know. Guess I'm average," I said not really knowing. I never really used it much before.   
  
"Here try this Bolt," Cloud said tossing me a green orb. "Try and hit that tree over there," Cloud said pointing to a tree to what looked to be about a mile away.  
  
"I don't think even I could do that," Aeris muttered to Cloud.   
  
"Aeris neither of us could hit that tree, but there's something about your brother. I think he'll surprise us," He said giving her a reassuring look. She just nodded and they both looked at me.  
  
"Here goes nothing," I muttered then began to concentrate. I concentrated on the tree and releasing the energy contained within the materia. Then in an instance the lighting stuck the tree causing it to fall over.  
  
"That was more like a Bolt3," Aeris stated still looking in disbelief over what just happened. "How did you do that?  
  
"I just concentrated on the tree and cast the spell. Why is that good?" I asked curiosly.  
  
"Well considering the fact that tree was a little over a mile away and the a Bolt spell should not be able to cause a tree that size to fall over, I say that you have to be the best magic user I have ever seen," Cloud said astonished at his own words.   
  
"Nah I was probably just lucky," I said not really beleiving I could be that powerful. Aeris started to look at me strangely. She kept on looking at my eyes. "Sis is there something wrong?"  
  
"Your eyes are different than mine. They're a dark emerald, but they give off an eerie glow. They're like Cloud's but then not," Aeris said scaring me a little.  
  
"Sis you're starting to scare me," I said looking into her distant eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Jed," she said giving me a hug. She was her old self again.  
  
"Jed had you ever been in the SOLDIER program?" Cloud asked me a little concerned.   
  
"The what program? I've never heard of that," I said completely confused to what he was reffering to.   
  
"Are you sure?" Cloud asked again.  
  
I thought about it for a moment. It did seem kind of familiar, but I had no idea what it was about or what they did. "The name sounds familiar, but that's about it. Other than that I don't have a clue to what you're talking about."  
  
  
Chapter 2: Some Backyard Tests  
  
We walked back to Tifa's bar, Heaven's Lounge. TIfa had closed down for the day because Cloud had told her whad happened today. She was about as shocked as the others. I still don't know why.  
  
"Okay Reeve see you in an hour," Cloud said placing the PHS back into his pocket.  
  
"Who's Reeve?" I asked confused. I've met everyon else at least I think.  
  
"A friend of ours," Cloud explained. "Jed I want you to spar with Tifa. She is the best hand to hand fighter in the world."  
  
I only nodded and followed them to the back. I gave sis my pole. Tifa attacked me with a flurry of punches, but I easily blocked all of them. Then I tripped her, but she jumped to her feet too quickly for me to do anything. Tifa tried pulling the same move, but I jumped behind her. Then landed a couple of punches. She quickly turned and threw a punch. I caught it in my fist and flipped her onto her back. Then I laughed and helped her up.  
  
"You okay?" I asked as she stood up.  
  
"How did you do that?" Tifa asked dusting herself off.   
  
"I can take care of myself," I replied to a stunned Tifa. I take it she isn't defeated very often either.   
  
"No, you did even break a sweat fighting me. Your demeanor didn't change at all during the fight. You remained totally calm and collective. How?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I just did," I replied to her. Cloud had dissapeared at the end of the fight and now had come back with two identical swords.   
  
"Okay I want you to spar against me with a sword," Cloud stated while throwing me a really big sword.   
  
I once again nodded. The sword was lighter than I expected. This time I made the first move agains Cloud he easily blocked it. I made some easy moves against him so I could get the feel of the sword. Cloud who had been on the defensive mad his first attack against me. I quickly blocked then did a counter strike. Now we were both at stalemate. Neither of us could land an attack against each other. Then I did a daring move. I threw my sword in the air and slid between Cloud's legs. Still on the floor I tripped him, and caught the sword as it came down. Then pointed it at his chest.   
  
"You okay?" I asked Cloud still laying on the floor. I plunged the sword in the ground and helped him up. Everyone still looked amazed at what happened.   
  
"Now what?" I asked looking at Vincent.   
  
"Vincent hand Jed your gun," Cloud said standing behind me. Vincent nodded and handed me the gun. What is this for? "Jed shoot this pebble when I throw it up."   
  
I nooded and he threw it up. Then I quickly aimed at shot it. THe pebble blew up inot a bunch of little pieces. Cloud then threw a can up and I hit it thirteen times by the time it hit the ground. Everyone still looked astonished. I don't see what the big deal?  
  
"Jed, You are trained in hand to hand combat, have extrordinary power with materia, and from what I can tell extensively in sword and pole combat. You even pass Vincent in sharpshooting. How do you know so much?" Cloud stated unemotionally.  
  
"I don't know," I responded.   
  
"He wasn't in SOLDIER was he?" Aeris asked Cloud with a great deal of concern.  
  
"No, if the Shinra had him, they wouldn't need SOLDIER," Cloud replied to Aeris.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Discovery  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Reeve said as he sut the door. He was carying what looked to be about fifty folders stuffed with papers. Tifa went over top help him and they walked over to the table where everyone was standing around.  
  
"So Reeve, did you find anything in the Shinra database concerning any of Hojo's other projects?" Cloud asked Reeve as everone sat down at one of the tables in the bar.  
  
"No I didn't. I did find another scientist's progam that was similiar to the SOLDIER program," Reeve responed. "Dr. Roman Powers was a brillian man, but utterly insane. He had degree's in almost every subject you could think of. Powers was the top scientist in Shinra before he died. Hojo and him were big rivals in the company. This guy was as bad if not worse then Hojo," Reeve stated to the group.  
  
"How?" Tifa asked curiously.  
  
"SOLDIER's were people who joined them voluntarily. The LIGHT's were captured and brought in. Kids between 10-13 were captured off the street and were forced to join. The program wasn't as sucessful as the SOLDIER program because not everyone survived it. In these reports there were a total of 6 who surived and completed the program. They wre heavily trained in all forms of combats. Basically they could pick up any weapon and were extremely leathal with it. They were also extremely powreful with materia," Reeve explained to a shocked group.  
  
"I have a question. Why didn't many survive the program? Did they use mako?" Aeris asked solemnly.  
  
"No they didn't use Mako," Reeve said looking disturbed by the question or maybe the answer. "Powers injected everyone with great amounts of Lifestream."  
  
"So what does this have to do with me?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"There were reports on all of the DARK LIGHT's. This is your file," Reeve said handing me my file. I couldn't beleive that I was one of these killing machines. "Read it outloud."   
  
I nodded and started to read.   
  
"Name: Falco, Jed  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'11"  
Race: Unknown  
  
Notes: Week 11/13  
  
Jed Falco is by far the best of all the LIGHT's. He shows great leadership and his skill is unmatched by any of the other 4. Then there is his ability with materia. His power surpasses even my wildest dreams. I must discover why he is so powerful with it. He remains calm and collective at all times. Never does he show his true emmotions. Lately he has began to question about his past. The memories are starting to resurface and I must find a way to fix that. He has also shown affection for one of the other LIGHT's, Claire Cairns. I will have to put an end to this.   
  
Notes: Week 12/29  
  
Jed is starting to show some rebellion against me. I shall have to fix that also. He is still the best in the program. He even rivals the Great Sephiroth. That fool Hojo and his work on little green men, Jenova. We will see who created the better soldier. He has grown closer to Claire. I will have to put an end of this. His resourcefulness has increased.   
  
Notes: Week 1/15  
  
Jed has escaped. He tried to escape with Claire, but she didn't make it. My finest work has been lost. Astran will now be made the team leader. The president wants the DARK LIGHT's assembled to replace the Turks. I don't think they will like that very much.  
  
Notes: Week 2/15  
  
Claire escaped during a mission. She will lead me to Falco. I want my prize work back. The president has scraped the DARK LIGHT's. Fool, I will show him that not even Hojo's pathetic SOLDIER's could beat my creation. I will show all of them. No one says when my work is finished but me."  
  
"He is insane," Tifa said with disgust.  
  
"Did you find out what happened to the others? James, Anne, Nathan, Astran?" I asked remebering a piece of my life that I had forgotten that seemed so long ago. I needed to know.   
  
"No, it just says that they disbanded. Some went to the SOLDIER program and then others escaped after Power's died," Reeve explained to me. I have to find the others.  
  
"Then I have to find the others like me," I said standing up. Everyone looked at me.   
  
  
Chapter 4: Transportation  
  
I planned on going alone, but sis said she was not going to let me go alone. Then Cloud had to follow her saying something about not letting her down again. So here I am travleing with my sis and Cloud.   
  
"So where are we gong to start looking?" Cloud asked curiously.  
  
"We're going to Junon. That's where I was trained," I replied to the man.  
  
"I thought you didn't remeber," Aeris stated.  
  
"The reminising brought back all the memories of the DARK LIGHT's. I blocked it out when I escaped," I responded to my sis.  
  
"I don't think we are going to walk all the way to Junon. So how are we going to get there?" Cloud asked a little impatient. We kept on walking until we came to a barn looking place. I opened the barn to reveal two motorcycles.  
  
"This is how," I said walking to the bike on the left.  
  
"Where did you get these from?" Aeris asked a little astonished.  
  
"I bought from someone in Midgar during the METEOR incident. Then I locked them in here," I said sitting on the bike.  
  
"How did you know that someone wouldn't take them?" Cloud asked. He looked at me strangely.  
  
"I didn't," I responded to Cloud. He sat on the other bike with Aeris. I threw them the key and we started them. It's been a while since I've been on a bike. "Hey sis don't fall off."  
  
"That would be bad thing right?" she responded sarcastically. I looked at her and just laughed.   
  
"Yeah that would be bad," I replied to her. I reved the engine and did a mental check that we had everything. I don't want to go unprepared. "Okay Let's go." With that said we peeled off to Junon in search of the only other friends I ever had in my life.   
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Fighting and Talking  
  
We arrived in Junon. Not exactly as I remember it, but the only place I can really call home. The giant gun wasn't there anymore, and it started to look cleaner.  
  
"So where do we start looking?" Aeris asked me scanning the area. Cloud seemed to be doing the same thing.  
  
"We start looking...DUCK!" I yelled as someone jumped from atop of the building. Aeris and Cloud hit the ground while I rolled out out of the way. "People today just don't have the courtesy to attack you from the front. It's really a shame."   
  
The man stood up standing about 5'11" with dark auburn hair. He looked at me the unsheathed his sword. I extended my pole. The man laughed at this. He obviously under estimates me. Cloud stood up and I motioned for him to stay with sis. This is my fight. I studied him and scanned the area for any other would be attackers. He took advantage of this and lunged at me with his katana. I blocked it then countered with a kick. This gave him a little shock, but quickly regained his composure. Then he began attacking again. I wanted him to feel a little secure, drop his guard for an instance, so I let him go on the offensive. The attacker started to let up, and I took my chance. I dodged an attack then kicked his hand causing him to drop the sword. He attempted to roll, but I tripped him to the floor pinning him with my pole. Then gave out my usual laugh.   
  
"Nathan I didn't expect you to fall for that," I said sticking my hand to help my friend from the DARK LIGHT's up.  
  
"Jed is that you?" Nathan asked confused. He grabbed my hand and I helped him to his feet.  
  
"Who else would it be?" I said looking at the other building. Someone is there. "Anne get down from that building before you hurt yourself."   
  
A young lady in her early twenties jumped down to the ground. She had the same color hair as sis, but he eyes were dark cerulean and she was a little taller. "Jed is that you?" she said looking at my eyes. Anne looked once more and gave me hug. "It is you. I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"I need to apologize to you guys," I said returning her hug. "I should have gotten everybody out of that place. We were a team, and I was your leader. I shouldn't have abadoned the team."  
  
"Jed forget it," Anne replied to my apology.   
  
"Jed you did what you had to do. I would have done the same thing. So don't worry about it," Nathan said patting me on the back.   
  
"How did you know that I was ontop of the building?" Anne asked looking at me.   
  
"You and Nathan were inseperable. When I saw Nathan, I knew you wouldn't be far behind," I replied to Anne. "Besides I could hear you a mile away."  
  
Anne glared at me and then gave a giggle. "Yeah I was pretty loud." she said the turning her direction to a very confused Aeris. "Um who's that?"  
  
"I'm sorry. This is my sister Aeris and her friend Cloud," I said motioning them to come over. Aeris walked over with a reluctant Cloud.   
  
"You have a sister?" Nathan asked bewildered by the statement.  
  
"Yes he does. Who are you?" she asked looking at the two.  
  
"Sorry, this lovely lady is Anne, and I'm Nathan," he responded to sis's question.   
  
"What's the deal with the guy with the weird hair?" Nathan muttered to me.  
  
"Cloud used to be in the SOLDIER program," I said to my friend.   
  
"Not really, but I was subjected to the same experiments," Cloud stated to both of us.  
  
"I should have known it was you with that laugh," Nathan replied. "I mean who else laughs after beating their opponent senseless." Nathan and Cloud started to talk to each other. Anne and Aeris had drifted to talk about I don't know what.   
  
"So what was my brother like in the LIGHT's?" I heard Aeris ask Anne.  
  
"Jed, he was like our big brother. He always looked out and proteceted us. He was dead serious on missions and training. There was nothing he couldn't handle. The rest of the time he was peaceful and just Jed." Anne explained to my sister. Anne then quickly glanced at me then turned her attention back to Aeris.   
  
"Sometimes he seems so much older than he really is. Do you know why?" Aeris asked looking at Anne.  
  
"Jed was our leader. It was a responsibility that he didn't take lightly. He took the blame for anything that went wrong and never said a thing about it. He would volunteer to do anything to keep us away from harm. If hadn't been for him, i don't think any of us would have made it this far. He was our rock that kept us from having to grow up so much there...he sacrificed his own youth for us," she answered sis's question. She looked sad when she said it.   
  
I thought about what they had said. Then I remebered all the things taht I did to protect them, to keep them from having to loose what I lost, and to keep them from Powers. I would have done it again without a second thought. I once again turned my attention back to Cloud and Nathan. Cloud had just shown Nathan his sword. Nathan looked amazed that Cloud could control it so well.   
  
"Nathan so what happened to James?" I asked curiously.  
  
"He's with us. After Shinra scrapped the program, they sent the remaining of us to the army. We remained in the army for a year or two, and then left. James, Anne, and I came back to Junon," Nathan explained to me.   
  
  
Chapter 6: Remebering Old Times   
  
Nathan ann Anne invited all of us to come back to their place. Anne led the way through a some back streets. Nathan brought up the rear. I slowed down and walked with Nathan. There's somethings that I need to know.  
  
"Nathan have you heard from Astran?" I asked as we continued to walk.  
  
"I haven't heard from him after they scrapped the program. I think they sent him to SOLDIER," Nathan replied monotonely.   
  
I kept looking forward. This next question I knew there wasn't going to be the answer I want. "Have you seen Claire?"  
  
Nathan looked at me for a moment. "No we haven't" he said not looking me in the eye.   
  
There was complete silence between us as we kept walking. Nathan and I both stared staight ahead. I started thinking about Claire. That day I left her behind. I did everything I could to get us out, but in the end I still couldn't get her out. I couldn't deal with what I did, so I guess I blocked it all out. All the memories were thrown in a closet and the key was thrown out. Then Reeve brought that key with those files and they were released.   
  
"Jed..Jed..we're here," I heard sis ask me while waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking," I replied to her. She had a worried expression n her face, but I reassured her that everything was okay.   
  
It was a lie, but I don't want to burden her with my problems. James was shocked as I walked in the door. We all talked about old times while Sis and Cloud listened. After a while, Anne and Sis started to talk about..I don't have clue. Cloud told them about METEOR and everything that had happened. I drifted to sleep during all the talking.   
  
I awoke in a ruined city...Midgar. The Shinra building stood in the distance. Vegetation had started to creep its way back to the land that it used to own. Then everything shifted to an office in the building. In the distance I could see 2 figures. One was Claire, and the other was...Astran. He was slowly creeping to her with something shiny in his hands.   
  
"CLAIRE RUN!" I yelled but she couldn't hear me. I started to run, but I couldn't move at all. There was something holding me in place. She was completely oblivious to Astran. I couldn't do anything. He stabbed her right through the heart. All I could see was her fall to the floor. He turned and faced me with still blood stained dagger in his hand.  
  
"Looks like you couldn't save her again," he said barely audible to me with a smile developing on his face.   
  
I awoke in a cold sweat on the floor in the apartment. The day had faded long ago and it was the dead of the night. Everyone had long been asleep, and there was no way I could ignore this. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my pole from the nearest table. After I had made it out of the apartment, I jumped on my bike and floored it to Midgar. I have to make it to her in time.   
  
  
Chapter 7: A Twisted Reunion  
  
I traveled all night focused on getting here. I pulled my bike up to the Shinra building. There was this overwhelming feeling of fear that had a hold of my body. This fear rooted from the possiblity that I could do nothing to help Claire. I shook it from my mind and started to make my way through the building. It was hard to imagine that this building once housed thousands of employees. The building was unerving as I made my way to the upper floors. As I climbed the last set of stairs, I came upon the room that was in my dream. I quickly scanned the area, and found no one.   
  
"Jed Falco. The pain in my side most of my life," I heard a familiar voice echoing throughout the room.   
  
"Astran what do you want?" I asked realizing who the voice was. Then a man appeared at the doorway, but he wasn't alone. He has her.  
  
"I want you dead," he replied coldly as he slowly walked into the a pane of light with Claire. "Though first I want you to suffer," he said while bringing up a blade to Claire's throat.  
  
"You want to kill me, then fine do it. I deserve it for leaving all of you behind. Just let Claire go, she had nothing to do with anything," I said pleading to the deranged man.  
  
"Tempting offer...Deal...Bind yourself with this rope," he said throwing a rope over. I quickly tied myself. Then he started to laugh. Another man appeared from the shadows. The same man that had haunted me for most of my life.  
  
"I told you he would fall for it Powers," Claire said as she came into the light.   
  
"...Claire...," I barely managed to sputter out. I couldn't beleive what was happening. Powers was alive and Claire and Astran where working with him to get me. "I loved you."  
  
"What Jed? You actually thought I loved you. You were always so gullable," she said mocking everything that I ever felt for her.   
  
"Kill me," I said as they stood there talking to each other.   
  
"What?" Claire asked confused.  
  
"You heard me. I loved you with all my heart, but you never felt the same. It was all just a lie. All the things that sick freak did to me did not even compare to how badly you hurt me now," I said feeling as though my heart had been ripped to a million pieces then each of those pieces ripped to a million peices.   
  
"Fine let me do the honors," Astran said unsheathing a sword that he had at his side.  
  
"NO..I mean let's take him to the cell first," she said walking over to me. I felt an overwhelming surge of hatred as she neared. Claire motioned for me to stand up, and I reluctantly did. She gave me a push and I started walking while she followed. "Jed..remeber that I will always love you," she said as she cut the rope around my wrists.   
  
My eyes lit up and felt I a new surge of strength that I had never experienced. I took the dagger from her hands, and whispered, "duck."  
  
As soon as she hit the ground I threw the dagger straight at Powers. He had didn't have time to react, and the dagger hit him in the chest. Astran quickly retaliated by throwing a small blade into my leg. The cool metal burrowed its way to the bone. I blocked the pain and ran at him with my pole drawn.   
  
"Just like old times Captain," Astran sarcastically stated. With that we started to fight. Every attack I did he blocked and vice versa. Then he landed a kick to my chest sending me to the floor. He placed his the tip of his sword at my neck. "The great hero isn't as great as everyone says."  
  
"I'm no hero," I said as he dangled the sword back and forth.  
  
"I know. The hero always saves the damsel," he said pulling the dagger out of Powers and hurling it at Claire.   
  
I yelled but it wasn't in time. The it hit in the stomach and she fell to the floor. With his sword, he sliced my other leg. The pain was becoming too much but I had to do something. I kicked his feet out from under him, and jumped to my feet. I started to become weak from the blood loss, but I still ran toward Claire.   
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT FALCO!" he yelled jumping to his feet but stopped mid way.   
  
I noticed a small green globe in Claire hands. I picked her up in my arms and looked at her. I can't let her die. I'm not failing her again. I tied a rope around my wrist and focused on the window. "Claire how much do you trust me?" I asked looking at the window.  
  
"With...my..life," she barely managed to say. I kept focusing on the window. I whispered in her that I love her before I started running to the window. "Cold...so cold."   
  
I ran faster and broke through the window sending fragments everywhere. As I broke through the window, I threw the other end of the rope around a jutting ledge. We fell through the air, and I held Claire in my arm and the rope in the other. All of sudden the rope tightened, and we were swinging in the air. I released the rope and fell to the ground. The pain had intensified greatly as we struck the ground but I blocked it out of my mind. I ran to my bike and placed Claire in the front. I started it and floored the engine. The Shinra building started to collapse, and we barely managed to get out before it fell on top of us. I had to make it to Kalm before it was too late.  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Morning After  
  
Kalm was in the distance, and time was runnning out. I mashed the accelerator even harder than before. There was no way Claire was going to leave me. I blazed through the town heading toward the hospital. Everything was a giant blur. The hospital was coming to fast and I had to stop the bike. I turned it to the side and the bike started to slide to a stop. I don't have the time so I jumped off and ran directly inside while the bike followed.   
  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HER!" I yelled as everyone stared. A gurney sped down the hall and placed her on it. The doctors sped her off. Then all the pain surged me at once, and I blacked out.   
  
"Claire...is claire okay," I asked as the I blocked the light from eyes.  
  
"YOU'RE AWAKE!" a familiar voice shouted. My eyes had adjusted and I could see a very familiar face hovering over mine. "How are you? Why didn't you tell us where you were going? I was so worried about you. Don't ever do that again." she said with the worried tone that only a sibling could have. I started to sit up and repeated my earlier question. "She's resting as should you. So sit back. Do you need anything?"  
  
"She's okay?" I asked with a worried tone.   
  
"Yes Claire's going to be fine," sis said with a sigh. I tried to tell her to let me go and see her but she wouldn't let me go until I ate something. So much fuss over me. I just don't understand it.  
  
"Could you get me some water?" I asked and she nooded.   
  
Luckily my sister was very gullabe. As soon as she was out of distance, I got out of bed and went to go and look for Claire. I passed by a number of empty rooms then came to hers. I walked in and found her sleeping lightly. She looked like something out of a fairytale. Her midnight black hair was spread over her pillow and she layed there so peacefully. I walked over and sat in a nearby chair. All at once dark cerulean eyes opened and she sat straight up.  
  
"Jed? JED!" she said excitedly and threw her arms around me. I in turne put mine around her. This was the safest I felt in the longest I can remeber. She pulled away a moment to say something. "I thought I would never see you again."  
  
"Same here," I said staring into her eyes. She is just so beautiful. I brushed away some strands of hair from her face and we leaned in for a kiss. As we kissed, I realized this is the only woman I would ever love. If she had dies, i don't know what I'd done.   
  
"Ah how cute," I heard my sister say from the door way. We broke the kiss and both turned a little red. "Stay right her I'm going to get my camera." she said then running down the hall. I told Claire to lay back down because she needed the rest.   
  
"Now that I finally get to see you again, you want me to go back to sleep. I don't want you to go," she proteseted. I clasped her right hand.  
  
"I will never leave your side again," I said staring directly into her worried eyes. She seemed comforted by that, but still refused to go to sleep. "Here we'll go to sleep together. Every now and again I'll squeeze your hand to prove that I'm still here." I stated looking at her. Claire looked at me, laid back down, and closed her eyes. I laid back in the chair staring at the ceiling and soon drifted to sleep.   
  
By: Jedeye13  
  
Any suggestions for a better title will be apreciated. 


End file.
